Soap mix cleansing compositions are aqueous compositions that contain fatty acid soap and synthetic surfactants in combination. Soap mix compositions are typically used by consumers that want a squeaky clean skin feel similar to that provided by bar soap. Shower gels that contain all synthetic surfactants leave the skin feeling smooth. The squeaky clean feel is desired by consumers in Asia and Latin America.
Consumers have a desire for a cleansing composition to provide an antibacterial benefit. Antibacterial agents are typically added to the cleansing composition. Triclocarban (3,4,4′-trichlorocarbanilide or 3-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)urea or TCC) is a common antibacterial agent that is used in bar soaps. Triclocarban, however, is not stable in soap mix compositions in that it precipitates out after a short period of time when included in amounts that are greater than 0.01 weight % of the composition. At this low level, triclocarban is used in conjunction with another antibacterial agent. It would be desirable for a soap mix formula to stably retain triclocarban in greater amounts to deliver an antibacterial benefit.